


Welcome to... uh, wait? My home?!

by Wonderwhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Shuri's there!, Comic Book Science, F/M, Field Trip, I had to do it, Infinity war? what's that who's he?, Like... from the start, Loki/Stephen Strange mentioned/hinted, M/M, Minor Swearing, Not Team Cap friendly?, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, She do be cool, Should that even be tagged?, Sorry Not Sorry, They're just not there and when mentioned no one's happy, don't ask why, me me dumb boy, ok?, this is gonna be cliché af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwhale/pseuds/Wonderwhale
Summary: Peter's life had never beennormal, but this was getting out of hand. Not only was he going to be stuck having a sleepover in a form of a field trip with his decathlon team, no... he was stuck having a sleepover in the very same tower he lived in with his family. Without his decathlon team knowing he lived there.Being the only rumoured son of one of the worlds most influential couple and, by that, the company they run wasn't easy. Ever.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor - Relationship, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 120
Kudos: 811





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis gatos!
> 
> I'm not doing very great atm... so I'll do what I always do and read a bunch of cliché field trip stories. But this time I feel horrible enough to grave more. And so in the lack of new content, me me create new content. 
> 
> To those who don't know me, I'm not a native English-speaker and I'm dyslexic. My spelling and grammar are both dependant on the red correction line... sorry in advance :D
> 
> In this fic, Peter is Tony's biological son, but not Pepper's. His mother isn't around (idk why, let's pretend that she wasn't a good person or something and Tony's just being a good dad by taking the full custody of Pete?) and by the time Tony and Pep got together, she saw Peter as her son and vice versa u know :D
> 
> If anyone's here just because they saw me being active and hoped for the next update for my Malec fic, sorry I'm working on it, I just need something fresh to focus on and new inspiration...
> 
> Chiao anyway,
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter's life had never been normal. Normal was never even an option. 

This problem, according to his dad, runs in the family. Tony Stark, the owner of one of the world's biggest companies, a famous inventor, genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist and, of course, The Iron man had always wanted his boy to have as normal life as possible. Tony had kept Peter existence a secret from the media surrounding him at all times. Each time both of them had been seen in public they had been accompanied by Tony's distant cousin from his mother's side, May Parker. She was playing the role of Peter's guardian in the outside world. Peter had always liked May. She was like a real aunt for him.

Of course, this situation had never been ideal. But it still gave Peter the chance to go to a normal school, have normal friends and as normal as possible life he could. And Peter loved it, st least for the most part. He had formed a great friendship with two of his classmates. Ned Leeds and Michelle "call me MJ or else" Jones were close enough with Peter to know The secret. He was quite a bit ahead of other kids in his classes, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the experience of learning.

Except right now.

~^~

"Did you hear that Parker? All your lies are going to be busted!"

Eugene "Flash" Thompson was one of the reasons Peter loved his normal-ish life only for the most part. During his sophomore year, he had been asked by one of his classmates why he was often picked up after school by a mysterious black car. He had panicked and told Cindy Moon how he had an internship at Stark Industries. She obviously didn't keep this new information to herself. The next morning Peter found himself as the victim of a wave of disbelieving looks and comments, a majority of them coming from the self-proclaimed coolest kid of their year, Flash. That had happened now almost two years ago, and believe it or not, Flash had never grown tired of the callout, jeers and mockery still aimed at Peter. 

Confused by the sudden comment, Peter glanced at Ned, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't been listening to his surroundings for a good ten minutes, his mind instead focusing on the visitors he would soon have at the tower. The planet Earth had just a couple of weeks ago gotten its first inhabitants from outer space in a form of the people of Asgard. Their leader being none other than one of the Earth's mightiest heroes, Peter's dad's (previous?) teammate and in all ways adored Thor Odinson. Along with them returned not only the other long-gone Avenger, Bruce Banner, but also the original cause of the whole team being formed at all. That, however, was still a secret. Even the greatest optimist of them all, Thor, didn't believe for a second that the people of Earth were ready to see his brother's face for a while yet. Not before him being just as much a victim of mind manipulation as his own victims was widespread knowledge.

"Yes, I know these are some very exciting news, but I need you to stay silent for just a couple more minutes. On my desk, there's a pile of papers. The Stark industries have a strict policy for the touring groups that visit there," Mr Harrington explained, smiling widely from the obvious excitement of the team. Peter turned to silently scream at his best friend. Oh, why did it always have to be him? "I need your parents to have read through these papers and you need to return the last sheet with their and your signatures before next Wednesday. Notice that one of the requirements the SI has for you to be able to take part in this tour is for you to sign an NDA form. They've also included a list of their rules and a program for your visit. The bus starts on Friday at eight o'clock sharp form the school's parking lot and we'll return to the same spot at four pm on Saturday. Don't. Be Late."

And with a stern glare at Peter, Mr Harrington was finished with his speech and the class burst into wild chatter. Peter mildly wanted to burst into tears from the sheer shock this news had given him. Ned, having seemingly no social awareness whatsoever, giggled happily next to him.  
"I can't _believe_ this! We're going on a field trip the Stark Tower! Peter, we're going to stay overnight at the Stark Tower," Ned shook Peter's shoulder in an attempt of getting a response out of the now red-faced friend of his.  
"Ned..." Peter managed to squeak while being violently shaken from left to right. "You have stayed there overnight before. You literally spent a whole ass week last summer. I _live_ there. We are going to have a sleepover at my home, Ned," he hissed, hoping no one would hear them. No one did, everyone else being too caught up being overexcited for the upcoming trip to focus on anything else.  
"But Peter, it's not the same! This is different this time we'll be there to see the Stark Industries, not to have a weekend-long sleepover with the kid of that place's owner. Your penthouse and the rest of the whole building are like two different worlds existing on the same platform! It's like only visiting the Shire instead of going on a full road trip all over the Middle Earth!"  
"Ugh, whatever..."

"So Penis, ready for being totally busted, huh?" Flash slammed his hands on Peter's table and leaned in, smirking widely. Peter wanted to groan so badly, but instead, he only let out a small sigh. This was really starting to get ridiculous.  
"I really don't get it why it's so hard for you to believe me. I really have an internship at the SI, Flash," he was starting to have a headache from all the stress he had experienced in the last seven or so minutes.  
"Yeah sure, and you're also an alien. Stark Industries don't hire high schoolers, it's basic knowledge! Why would they choose you? Especially when I'm clearly a better option anyway?" Peter's bullies frowning face was a tiny bit too close for his own comfort. Peter leaned away.  
"Because he's Pikachu? Get lost Eugene, no one wants to listen to you brag about how smart you are when you barely even have a place on the team. If I were you, I'd shut my trap and leave us to enjoy the silence," MJ leaned over Peter to stare straight into Flash's eyes. The bully immediately backed away, crashed into the desk behind him and turned to scamper across the room to get himself a stack of papers left on Mr Harringtons table. The teacher himself didn't pay any mind to the events in the class. No, instead he was reading something on his computer and frowning at it. A lot. 

"So," MJ began when she deemed Flash to be far enough from the trio. "A field trip to your place, huh? Tell me, what kind of curse does one have to have for this to happen?"  
"Don't. It doesn't even end there. We're having a bunch of meetings about the Asgardians through the whole next week. That means that not only are just mom and dad there to embarrass the life out of me, but also Shuri, Bruce, Thor, Loki and so, so many others too! I'm doomed, guys!"  
"I'm sorry _who_ all is there?" Ned let out a high pitched whine. 

Oh shit...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days before The Trip. (mostly just heart to heart with tony because we all need some iron dad content, am i right :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes petits oiseaux!
> 
> Idk why I made this multichapter. I'm writing now two chapters in one go? I guess it's to relieve the stress I'll have if I'd try to write this all into one huge chapter and to ease your reading. I like multichapters more than huge one-shots because I have difficulties in pacing my reading. If you mind that, just turn on the "Show all chapters" thingy and you're good to go :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter's first instinct had been to hide the whole thing from everyone. Maybe he could just... skip the trip by pretending to be sick and stay home? Technically he still would be at the correct place, just on the wrong floor. But no. The whole ordeal back with Spider-man had taught him how it was much more sensible to just tell his parents when there was a problem. Avoiding difficult things didn't do any good for anything and most certainly didn't solve anything. 

"Hey kid, how was school?" Tony asked as Peter entered the car. If there was an unusual amount of traffic between a certain tower and a certain school, no one ever seemed to notice it. The majority of Peter's days started and ended with a ride from anyone who just had the time. Happy was there most of the time, Tony whenever he needed an excuse to not participate in a meeting. Pepper was a busy woman but still tried to give Peter a ride every once in a while. When visiting the tower Rhodey often volunteered to be his personal driver for the day, if only just to get a chance to either A) spoil his godson or B) question him about his dad's wellbeing. Usually, it was option A.

"It was okay. But Mr Harrington told us that our decathlon team will have an overnight field trip next Friday."  
"Really, huh? Where you are guys going? Please don't tell me it's something lame like some dusty museum... wait, is it Disney world? If it's Disney world, I'm volunteering as a chaperone. You know what, we should go there someday, right Underoos? It's been age-"  
"We're going to the Stark Tower," if they hadn't been already stuck in red traffic lights, Tony might have accidentally crashed into the car in front of them. The older Stark let out a high pitched laugh.  
"Wh- what really? Pete, Peter, are you telling me that you're going on a field trip to your own home?" a car behind them honked. The light had turned green.  
"You sound like Ned, dad. He said basically the same thing half an hour ago!"  
"I'm sorry kiddo, but you gotta admit it. It is amazing how you always end up in situations like this."  
"Daaad!"  
"Sorry, sorry."

"What if I don't want to go? Everyone will be at the tower and at least someone will come up with an idea of embarrassing me!"  
"Oh don't be like that! This is a bonding exercise for your team, right? It would suck if you'd skip that, wouldn't it? And if nothing else, think of it as an opportunity to see the tower from a whole new angle."  
"The whole team thinks I have an internship. Or at least they know I claim to have one anyway..."  
"What does that mean, figlio?" oh yeah, right. Tony didn't know now, did he? Damn it.  
"Uh, so hmm... you remember like two years ago when I told you how I panicked and told this one girl that I had an internship at SI?"  
"Yeah, I remember that," something in his dad's voice sounded weirdly worried. It made it harder for Peter to carry on explaining his story any further.  
"So like, obvs she told everyone what I said and... peopledontreallybelievemebecausetheythinkimabletobeanintern."  
"Slow down there buddy! I'm too old to understand that sort of word vomits!"  
"People at school don't believe me because they don't think I could be an intern. Which is totally true, I really am not an intern. But it still sucks, you know. They think I'm a liar!"

They pull into the parking area dedicated to SI workers. On the side is a simple garage door that hides the huge elevator for the cars of the people living and visiting in the penthouse.  
"Fri, could you take over for the rest, please?" Tony asks in a serious tone. There's no reply, but the car starts moving without Tony's hands on the steering wheel. Peter's dad turned in his seat and looked his son dead in the eyes.  
"Peter, how long has this been going on exactly?" Peter looked away. "Pete, kiddo, look at me, I'm serious."  
"Well some never took me seriously because I supposedly lived with my aunt and how nerdy I am, but things kinda got a little out of hand with the intern thing. But it's nothing bad, I swear! Dad, it's all okay, it's fine you know. Like, if they focus on picking on me a little, that means someone else gets to be in peace. Why would I let them go after someone else when I can take it?"  
"Oh, Peter. No, that's not okay. None of that is okay. Petey, if someone _bullies_ you, you being physically stronger doesn't magically make it alright. I wish you would have told me. Or anyone, really. We could have helped to put an end to it. But thank you for telling me this now. Can we talk about it with your mom too? Pep always has the best solutions, now doesn't she?"  
Peter couldn't bring himself to talk, but he nodded and let out a quiet sniff.  
"Oh baby, come here. Don't worry, we'll get it all sorted okay?" and so Peter found himself hugging his dad in their garage, still sitting in the, by now stationary, car, awkwardly leaning over the middle part to press his face to Tony's shoulder. 

Things would be alright.

~^~

The next few days went by in a blink of an eye. The tower was more alive than it had been in a very long time. Peter remembered the occasional bustle that would fill the penthouse whenever the Avengers would get together, albeit that was rather rare. Of course, all that was far behind now. But this week had the same kind of feeling to it, Peter had to admit it. It was homey. He was still bothered at school by Flashes continuos jeers, but it was easier to forget them when he knew what he had waiting for him at home. His parents had promised to inform the school about his situation. What he didn't know was that they also had a secret meeting during his school day with all the New Avengers and Revengers present taking part in it. Plans were made and preparations started. But Peter didn't have to know anything about that, no.

Shuri and Harley had each taken over a third of Peter's lab. He might have been just a tiny bit annoyed by the sudden lack of space, but the company unquestionably made it all worth it. He still found it unbelievable how he had ended up working in the same lab with this mechanical genius teen and a literal princess.  
"As if you yourself aren't a genius and an heir of a multibillion company, darlin'", Harley had remarked when Peter had voiced his feelings about the whole thing.  
"And let's not forget you being a well-known superhero too," Shuri had chimed in helpfully. "Which is a miracle, considering the garbage you use to protect yourself." Ah, there it came.  
"I made that suit over a year ago, I don't even use it anymore."  
"Irrelevant, are you sure you don't want an upgrade?"  
"Actually, I might be interested in that too. I haven't done much superhero suits in my life, you know," Harley visibly perked up. He looked quite adorable when he got excited. Wait. No. No, he didn't. Peter, focus.  
"Exactly. Peter, let's just upgrade your suit! We have a whole week to do it too," and honestly, that did sound really fun. So logically, that's what the three teens did for the next couple of days. Starting from the moment Peter returned from school and only stopping when the adults in the tower came knocking the door telling them it was well past their bedtime.

Peter only told about the field trip on Thursday. Of course, the other two already knew about the next two days more than Peter did himself, but for his sake, both played along. Harley laughed and Shuri started to sing songing "It's a little bit funny". That inspired the trio into making TikToks instead of continuing the suit. They all decided they needed a break. That evening Tony and T'Challa found themselves standing in the doorway and staring at their son/mentee/little sister doing weird dance moves while an unknown rap song played from the speakers. Peter was in his Spider-man suit, Shuri had drawn traditional battle paint on herself and Harley wore a welding mask and over the top greasy pullovers. Both men stood there for a moment, staring in quiet confusion. Finally, Peter noticed them from the corner of his eye.  
"Hey, dad! We've already gotten over a million views on TikTok! Come, let's get you and mister T'Challa in one too!"

Despite how fun the teens had had while teaching their dad/mentor and brother to do multiple TikTok dances, there came the time the boring adults told them to go to sleep. And for Peter sleep meant that soon he'd have to go to the school if only to return in a half an hour later. He still didn't trust the other not to try and embarrass the life out of him. Shuri and Harley being his current biggest suspects. Them or Tony.

But as it seemed, he now only had to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist los, Kinder?
> 
> So like... it seems people like this? I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering the fact that I have literally read through like 95% of all field trip fics on ao3 and still haven't gotten enough. So either we all have ridiculously low expectations or some of this is actually good o.o wow.
> 
> I'm supposed to be writing an analysis on some shit about argumentation. It's due at midnight. I still have time, right?
> 
> Okay, back to business, it's time for the good old bus ride, ok? Yay. Ten points for those who can guess the plot of this chapter! Parrot stickers for the first three!
> 
> Enjoy!

The feeling of pure terror had been steadily building in Peter's stomach since last Friday. When he opened his eyes on this fine Friday morning, he was honestly surprised by how it all had disappeared. His best guess was that he had simply gone numb.

"Morning, Peter!" Pepper had been Peter's mother figure well before she and Tony had officially gotten together. She had been his father's personal assistant back when Peter wasn't even born. She had been a huge part of his childhood as his father was still a busy man with a childless cover to uphold. It wasn't until the mess in Afghanistan and what followed after that Peter even got to see his father every day. The media theorized that it was the combination of trauma and being Iron Man that made Tony Stark start to pull slightly away from the spotlight. In truth, it had been the thought he was stuck in a cave thinking about. What if I will never see my boy again?

"Morning, mom..." Peter slumped over the breakfast counter next to his mother. She had a plate of pancakes and was drinking tea from a cup Peter had gotten her as a Christmas gift last year. It said "Of course I talk to myself. Sometimes I need an expert's advice." Wait. Now that Peter thought about it, the whole kitchen smelled like... pancakes? The teen looked up to find two familiar figures standing by the stove, both flipping their own pancake. Other far more gracefully than the other. Far, far more gracefully than the other judging from the half-cooked pancake now stuck on the closest cupboard door.

"Oh, good morning Dr Banner, morning Thor! Can I also get a pancake?"  
"Good morning, son of Tony! Yes indeed, you are free to enjoy as many of the pancakes as you wish! My dear friend is teaching me the traditional ways of your cuisine culture and I have a feeling I will still require some practice!"  
"Morning Peter. Please, help yourself with as many as you like. And please call me Bruce, Pete."  
"Yeah umm, sorry. Thanks for the pancakes. Do we have coffee?"  
"And that, Kid, is the million-dollar question. _Do_ we have coffee?" Tony slumped on the other side of Pepper, leaning half of his upper body on top of the counter, just like his son had done mere minutes ago.  
"Good morning to you too, Tony," Pepper smiled while getting up to fetch her boys some coffee. Neither would be at all useful before a cup or two of strong coffee. _Stark men were made of iron_ her ass. More like caffeine.

The tower's kitchen slowly filled from its guests. To save them all from the trouble of moving into the dining area, had the younger prince of Asgard bent the laws of physics and made the breakfast counter stretch far longer than it had last morning. That hadn't amused his newest shadow at all. The sorcerer that had tasked himself with the duty of keeping a constant eye on their magical guest was rarely amused, Peter mused, but this morning Dr Strange seemed even more stressed than normal. And boy could Peter relate to that. The time flew by with him trying to enjoy the final moments he had with his family and friends before the inevitable death he would face before the trip would be over. 

"Peter, are you ready? We should be going or you'll be late," Happy came into the room, breaking the now already four and a half minutes long silent staring competition between Shuri and T'Challa. The king of Wakanda hadn't been very impressed by the "I work hard so my cat can have a better life" t-shirt with a picture of the Black Panther she was wearing. All the heads turned towards the newcomer. Peter audibly groaned.  
"Can't have the man waiting, Peter. Have a nice trip and see you soon!" Tony smiled widely at his son. He was answered with a deadly stare.  
"You remembered to pack a bag, right? You won't be sleeping in your room," Pepper asked, for maybe the third time this morning.  
"Yes, mom. I'll send a text if I forgot something. Please, don't do anything embarrassing, okay?" and with a chorus of "Oh, of course not, have a nice trip, Peter", he left the kitchen with Happy by his side.

"Don't stress about the trip too much, kid," Happy broke the silence after a few blocks. "You know the whole Tower better than Tony and I combined sometimes and the people working there all know you, so there's nothing to worry about. Your cover as an intern will be just fine."  
"That's not what I'm worried about, though. Sure, I trust that SI's people will have my back during this, but if you didn't notice, my home is currently filled to the brim with uncertain factors! Dad, Thor and Loki, dad, Shuri and Harley, Rhodey, Loki, oh, did I already mention dad or maybe SHURI AND HARLEY?"  
"Okay, okay, I get your point. But hey, even they all have your back in the end. Sure your friends might want to have some fun with this mess you're in right now, but they all know how important your privacy is for you. You got that?"  
"I guess... but if something happens, I'm blaming you for rising my expectations."  
"Hmph, whatever. Oh, I almost forgot," Happy dug something from his pocket. "It's your new security badge. It's made to seem like a level four and I put your status as an intern, so no one should question anything. Now, of course, you still have the same freedom as usually, but you know... appearances."  
"Thanks, Hap! I totally forgot about the badge."  
"I guessed as much. Alright, we're here. Get out then. I guess I'll see you soon again."  
"Bye and thanks for the ride, Happy!"

~^~ 

"Hey man!" Peter sat next to Ned and MJ in the middle section of the bus. "I saw your TikToks from last night! Was that Harley behind the mask?"  
"Does _Penis Parker_ make TikToks? I bet they're like, super lame," the most unwanted face at the moment popped into the view from one row in front of them. "Like, he could never be as cool as CoolerYoungerAvengers! They have millions of followers! They are so amazing and one of the members is Spider-man! They even did a post last night with Tony Stark!"  
"Whatever, no one asked you," MJ rolled her eyes.   
"So, Parker. Ready to face the truth?"  
"We could ask you the same. Are _you_ ready to face the truth?"

"Alright, that's enough. I expect you all to behave well during this trip. We are not only there to represent our team, but also our whole school. If we now act inappropriately, it might mean that no other group from Midtown will get this chance. You all have read the rules provided by the Stark Industries. Also, normal school rules apply, as I'm assuming you all knew already. Now as we are soon arriving, I'll give you the final instructions now. When we arrive at the tower, we'll first be informing the people working there of our arrival. Then we'll get our security badges and get introduced to our guide or possibly guides for the two following days. I want you all to show respect, act calmly and to not. Touch. _Anything_ without permission. Am I being clear?" and with a stern stare directed towards Peter once again, Mr Harrington sat back down in the very front of the bus. The excited chatter once again filled the space. Flash didn't bother to continue the previous joke of a conversation any longer. Instead, he focused on educating his friend about the wonders of the CoolerYoungerAvengers account on TikTok. 

The bus pulled up in front of the Stark Tower.   
"Peter, could you stay here just a moment?" Mr Harrington asked when Peter was just about to pass by. That was weird.  
"Uh, yeah sure. What's up?" his teacher sighed.   
"Now I understand that we all every once in a while make a mistake or say something we didn't mean. But a thing everyone needs to learn is to admit when one is wrong. Now, I'm not blaming you about anything, but I hope you would not bring up your story about the internship during the trip, alright? We cannot risk the reputation of our school going bad from such a lie, now do we?"  
"But Mr Harrington... I really do have an-"  
"Peter, don't. I want you to have an equal chance to take part in this trip. Don't make me regret that decision."

Well, this trip started well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie... I just had to okay. I think it's nowadays part of the baseplot? You just can't have a field trip story without the doubtful teacher, am I right?
> 
> I managed to both return my analysis and finish this chapter and it's not even midnight! Maybe, just maybe, I could just write some more...
> 
> I mean, I still got the time?
> 
> Next up: The security badge system and the first place they visit! Any guesses what that will be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're at the tower now :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, anxious and exhausted! How's your day going :D
> 
> Ciao miei panda!
> 
> So because this is just such a pile of clichés, here's some more! Aaand something just a tiiiny bit less usual ;) Hope you'll like our tour guide, cause you're not getting a new one >:)
> 
> This ended up being longer than I thought. Don't get used to this...
> 
> Enjoy!

Many stories were going around in the circles of SI employees, interns and regulars alike. Many had their own unique ghost story to tell during the long breaks some of the longer experiments forced them to take. Some of the interns even asked Friday to turn off the lights as they would sit in a circle on the ground and switch tales while the machines hummed in the background. The occasion had its own charm to it. The stories varied from the worst mistakes the teller had done in their high school lab-classes to that one time when an intern had supposedly died in an unauthorized experiment and was now hunting the level 11 labs. 

But among all the cringe and horror, there was one story that would always be told. For as long as there had been SI employees working in the tower, there had been one tale being told again and again. 

And that tale was about The Kid.

"Now, you see, I have been working here since the beginning," Mrs Tasia Morris told her newest interns during their first Long Experiment™. "I was there when he was first seen. Back then he was just a child. I was finishing a long project and there were only a few researchers left in the lab for the day. Then, the doors opened but instead of any of our colleagues, behind it was a kid. He was maybe ten if even that. Anywho, he just opens the door, which is usually behind at least a level four badge. There was no badge on him. The kid walks in, looks around for a while and then smiles at me. 'Hi, I was bored and Jarvis told me that I could come here to help! He said that you are making that new green energy project thing? I helped dad with that once and it was so cool! Can I stay?'. And so he stayed for an hour and was solving the problems we had been having for ages! We were too shocked to even ask his name. It was only when Jarvis announced that the kid's aunt was waiting for him upstairs that we heard his name to be Peter. We thought that that might have been a one-time thing, but ever since the kid just turns up every once in a while. He comes, solves problems because 'He's bored' and the leaves, usually because someone is waiting for him. He still doesn't have a badge, nor do we know who his aunt or parents are, even though they all are supposedly working here. He is the longest unsolved mystery in the whole building."

Not many believe the story at first. How could a kid be running free in a place like the Stark Industry? But then sooner or later they would meet him. Afterwards, each intern was more than willing to spread the word to the new newbies. All the employees of SI shared one server. It was often called the StarkBook. It was used as a local facebook-like social platform where everyone could interact, talk and share stuff with everyone. Alongside with endless cat videos, rants about seemingly unsolvable issues with current projects and recipes for "de-stress pastries" was a list. Its title was "The Kid; known facts". It looked at the time of this story something like this:

The Kid; known facts

1\. He is a teenager _(15-19?)_

2\. His name is Peter _(Last name N/A, maybe starts with S or P, evidence varies)_

3\. He is a genius _(Could he beat Mr Stark?)_

4\. Has both parents and an aunt working at the SI _(Father most likely to be R &D, mother PR or similar, aunt N/A)_

5\. Most likely to appear out of office hours _(School? Fear of big masses? Hopes for calmness?)_

6\. Loves Star Wars etc. _(Jordan, don't ever again mock him again, we need his help!!)_

7\. Has a connection to Mr Stark in an unknown way _(Son? Mentee? Intern? Alien trying to replace him? Ghost of the past Christmases?)_

The list went on in a similar manner. It had 32 points in total and hundreds of small comments left by countless persons lucky enough to meet the boy. Tony loved to read them out loud to Pepper and whoever else was in the close proximity. Peter himself found it at the same time hilarious, but he all the same dreaded for the day people made the right connection between him and his parents. First Jarvis and nowadays Friday both pitied him and had added multiple false claims to the list to throw the whole Stark tower off his tracks. Now the employees "knew" that Peter was born in London and that his last name could possibly be a geographical location. He now also has three younger brothers and dances on his free time.

No one has yet realized that those, rather important pieces of information, had been added by an account currently named "No, I'm not an AI? Why would you think that?".

~^~

To call Peter's mood confused would be an understatement of the day. He had accepted the fact that his classmates would most likely never believe he had an internship. He, however, had not expected his teacher to share or, even more so, state this same belief out loud. Mr Harrington had always been one of Peter's favourites. He was kind and cared about his students, but knew how to teach a class and coach a Decathlon team. This felt way too much like a betrayal then it probably should have. 

"Are you okay, Peter?" Ned asked when Peter sat down on the couch next to his friends. They were in the lobby. It was a huge open space with a ceiling multiple floor high. There weren't many people, which wasn't surprising considering that the time was half-past eight and everyone had either already started working or wouldn't be turning up in a while. Meetings often began at even hours and nothing noteworthy was happening. Peter could easily hear the conversation Mr Harrington had with the receptionist.  
"Not really... Mr Harrington told me to not mention my fake internship because it could damage the image of the school," Peter sighed and slid down to rest his head on the back of the couch.  
"Oh, man... I thought he was cool!"  
"Me too, Ned. I can't believe he doesn't believe me. Or trust me."  
"But hey, at least he will soon see that you were right all along," Peter had a feeling things wouldn't be as simple as his friend was trying to make them seem. Before they had the chance to continue their talk, their tour guide arrived.

Lee Knot was a recent addition to the intern team of Public Relations. They were hard to miss. Lee was tall, their pale skin half-covered in freckles. They had long and curly hair that was naturally so red that it made carrots jealous and bright green eyes. They were English, or so Peter had guessed from the accent, and was genderfluid, though they mostly preferred they/them pronouns. They couldn't possibly be much, if any, over 20. Peter hadn't had many opportunities to talk to the intern face to face, as he usually preferred the labs to the PR department but they had met twice in the cafeteria and had talked on StarkBook about their ideas on bringing SI's advertisements on the next level using algorithms and memes. Peter liked Lee and could see them being a part of the TowerTeens™ along with him, Harley, Shuri, Ned and MJ. Peter wondered if his parents had anything to with the selection of their guide.

"Greetings children. I am Lee Knot, feel free to call me just Lee, and I'll be your tour guide for the next two days. I'm an intern in the PR department and I use they them pronouns. Anyone who has a problem will find out that not only I but the entire company has a problem with them. Now, first of all, I'll give each of you a badge. It works like a key and lets you open some doors in the tower. These are personal so don't... I don't know, swap these with your friends. If you really manage to confuse which is which, please refrain yourself from doing this, I'm able to check the owner of the badge. Because these things are so low-level, you can take them home when you leave. Alright, then! When I call your name, please come and collect your badge and at the same time you could tell me just a little about yourself, so I know who I'm working with. Any alternative names you'd like me to use, pronouns, points of interest, your favourite tour guide in the SI, the best New Avenger, anything you think I should know. Alright, Betty Brant!"

"Hey! Why didn't Parker get a badge?" shouted Flash when Lee was finished with handing out badges. They glanced at Peter and raised an eyebrow  
"Peter has his own intern badge, right?" Peter just nodded and pulled the green card Happy had given him earlier from his pocket. "Well, that settles that, then. Now, does anyone have any questions before we officially begin the tour?"  
Cindy raised her hand.  
"Yes, go ahead?"  
"So why are our badges purple, when you and Peter have green ones?"  
"That's a good question, Cindy. I'll answer that in a moment, but now if no one has any acute problems or last-minute needs from the shop we have on the second floor, we can start to go towards your accommodation. Follow me!"

"So the badges..." Lee started once they got the full group moving towards the lifts. Even though Peter knew all there was to know about the towers security measures, he tried to look focused on listening to their guide, for the other option was to be painfully aware of the stares Flash and Mr Harrington were giving him. Both were still clearly unconvinced, though one more than the other. Flash's face was an odd shade of red.  
"There are seven levels of security in the tower. Out of them, six have existing badges and the first four levels are expected to have them visible at all times when in the tower. The basics are easy to remember; just think of a rainbow. Purple is for brief visitors, such as tourists, media, family. Blue for those employees who don't need to access most of the tower, like receptionist, kitchen workers and so on. Green is interns and it has build-in levels in the form of these silver stripes you can see on the card. Four is a maximum and it's for the most experienced interns. It also states the department with this block of colour in the bottom"

No one seemed to notice Peter's badge and its four silver stripes. Lee had two and one of those was temporary just because he was a tour guide and so needed a higher clearance. 

"Then Yellow is for the regular employees and it uses the same system as the interns, but has black stripes instead of silver. The person who came up with the colours really liked that one wizard show, whatever that was called again..." there was a quiet gasp from the back of the group. "Orange for the team leaders and such and security also technically has an orange badge but actually not. For you see, they can access places if needed, but not just walk anywhere they want when they want. Red is for the head figures of the company and if I've understood correctly, the visitors of the Stark-family and the New Avengers also get red badges. There is also the gold level which is unlimited everything as they say, but those with a gold level don't get a badge. That would be way too big of a security risk to have. The AI's in this place know their owners, creators and such. Questions? No? Great! Here are your rooms!"

The idea considering the rooms the teens would be sleep was to be four in each room. However, Lee had told them of the option of sleeping alone or with just one friend if that was a more comfortable idea.  
"I don't really care _how_ you sleep, children. I just want you to _sleep_ , if you know what I mean," they winked. "There aren't any cameras in your rooms, obviously, but there is a system monitoring your vitals, as was mentioned in one of the forms you've signed. We will know if something happens in those rooms or if you decide to leave one of those rooms. Keep that in mind, okay?"  
Peter ended up sharing a room with just Ned and MJ. Their room of four had two bunk beds, a fridge with free to take snacks and drinks, an en suite and nice electronic corner equipped with a tv, a wide selection of streaming services and a console connected to a huge library of videogames. This was one of the "child- and teen-friendly" -rooms. There were much more grown-up rooms in the tower, but someone at some point in time had realized that they would also have younger visitors and had planned ahead. 

When they were done settling in, the kids found their tour guide waiting for them in the lounge connected to all of their rooms, talking to a phone.  
"Uhuh, that does sound promising... I will take care of it, who do you think I am?... I am a professional nowadays... Shut up!... Yes, I'll meet them at the next stop, bye," the intern sighed but didn't seem to be too bothered about the call they just had. Lee seemed even just a tiny bit smug. But that could have been just Peter's paranoia talking. Nothing had gone wrong. Yet. There was still almost two days to go, but he was having a moderately good start.  
"Is everyone here already?" Lee asked when no more teens were getting out of the rooms. A murmur of agreements went through the group. They indeed were all there. Not even Peter was missing, which seemed like a miracle to some.   
"That's good. Alrighty then, into the lift we go. Our first stop: the Stark Industries and New Avengers museum!"

"Now there's something I need to warn you about," Lee began after a moment. "I got a call while you were settling in and was informed that I was assigned an extra duty for the day. Now you might or might not know this, but the tower is also functioning as the operation centre for the official side of the New Avengers initiative and even some of their training and such is done on the top floors. Right now the conversations on the Asgardian situations are being held on one of our conference rooms. I know, I know, this is all 'cool' and 'lit' and all the things you children say but that also affects your trip today."  
Dread was starting to fill Peter's stomach. What had the others done? Was the security level just raised or was it something worse? The lift doors opened to the museum floor and revealed two figures.

"I was assigned to babysit these two kids who were otherwise going to be left sans supervision," two too familiar figures. "They are around the same age as you so I expect you to get along very well," Peter was ready to make the lift fall to its doom. There was no way he was going to even try to catch it.

"Say hello to Shuri and Harley! Your visiting group members and my co-guides!"

This day was going to SUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again! I played with his heart! This trip might be doom again!
> 
> Has this been done often before? Somewhat... Do I care? HEEEELL no 8)
> 
> I was supposed to do 5 exercises for philosophy that have been late for a week but I guess not then...
> 
> Next time: Museum and some good old "let's kick the bully's ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So _now_ we go to the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was quite long, so imma do this one real quick and dirty as my English prof used to say :D
> 
> Dia duit mo chait!
> 
> I still haven't done the philosophy work... oopsie... There's also like 5 exams coming up but like eh...
> 
> Nevertheless, it's time for The Museum. You know what I'm talking about. :)))
> 
> IDK how old canon Harley is, but his actor is 01, so I say he's like 18/19 to Peter's 18 (he'd be 02).

"Say hello to Shuri and Harley! Your visiting group members and my co-guides!"

Whispers spread like a forest fire. The questions like "Why are they here?" "Are they children of the Avengers?" and the high pitched squeal of "Ohmygods! It's the girl from the CoolerYoungerAvengers!" coming from Flash filled the air. Peter didn't hear any of it. He just blankly stared at his (ex) best friends. Why were they here?

"Hi, guys! I'm sure that Lee told you about the current situation and I hope we're good. I don't think we've been down here since the time it was built, so I doubt we can help with your questions, alright? You have an official guide for that. Peter, you'll come with us?" Harley smirked as he motioned for Peter to come from his hiding place behind the group. All the heads turned towards him.  
"How does Penis Parker know the CoolerYoungerAvengers' girl and that other guy?" Flash stage whispered. Both Shuri and Harley raised their eyebrows but decided to leave the comment at its own value.

"Well, children. You heard the Minichanic! You have an hour and a half of free time to go and see the things in here. If you want to hear about any of these objects here, either ask the AI built specifically to record and retell history surrounding SI and the NA. Her name is Saga and she was designed by this one kid who's been running around the tower for almost a decade. Say hi, Saga?"  
"Greetings Mix Knot, TowerTeens™, Midtown's Decathlon team, my name is Saga. I have extensive knowledge on each of the items located on this floor, so do not hesitate to enquire me about anything," a pleasant female voice rang from somewhere. She sounded just a little on the older side and had an Irish accent. Why? Peter didn't know. His dad had only shrugged and explained that sometimes an AI could just end up choosing an accent they liked.  
"If for any reason Saga's help isn't enough of you just enjoy listening to my voice, you can also ask me about these objects and I'll come up with tales for them. I won't guarantee my tellings to indeed be... true, but I can promise you they are delightful."

"So this is your Decathlon team then? I kinda was expecting more?" Shuri asked when the majority of others had left to explore the museum. Not even Ned wanted to stay behind, too stressed about not being able to see everything. He had pulled MJ to come with him and left Peter with his two other best friends.  
"They are good guys, for the most time, even if not exactly at the quality _you're_ used to. You really need to check your standards one day, oh Your Highness," Peter joked and stabbed his elbow to her side. They all laughed a little for it, but the conversation couldn't continue for they had been interrupted.  
"Mister Parker! Let this be the last time I see you disturb our guests in that sort of manner! That is just unacceptable!" Peter had assumed that like other, also Mr Harrington had already left for the museum. Clearly, that wasn't the case. His body went stiff, he had no idea how to answer to the sudden shouting he was receiving.  
"Excuse me, sir, but I think you're assuming things incorrectly," Harley wasn't the type of guy to leave a friend for the wolves. "For you see, Peter here is our friend and is more than welcome to 'disturb' us as you so very well phrased it. Now, however, we were going to the museum, so are you going to _disturb your guests_ or are we free to go?"

Before he even managed to completely understand all this new kid had just said to him, Mr Harringon got the first-row seats to witness how Peter was pulled away from him and into the museum. He was left behind to wonder what had just happened.

Harley had been correct when saying that the teens hadn't been there for ages. Peter faintly remembered sorting out some of the objects to copy for bringing down here. He was also helping with setting some of his own gadgets to their places on the display. But that had been it. He had just left the memory to collect dust in the back of his head. Now he kinda regretted it. The place was impressive, even for him. And that was saying a lot.  
"What was that?" Shuri looked more angry than confused, despite the tone of her question.  
"Mr Harrington is my teacher. He coaches the team?"  
"And talks to you like _that_. I mean I didn't really expect much from your schools here, but that can't be okay?"

"No, Shuri, that ain't okay. Darlin' don't tell me this is your everyday life. And didn't that one douche call you Penis Parker? What was that bullshit about?"  
"Mr Harrington isn't always like that, he's just super stressed about this trip, okay? And don't mind Flash. He's a dick, but it doesn't matter, not really," why Peter was defending his longtime bully, he wasn't sure. Who knows what these two would come up with to torment the kid?  
"Don't mind? Peter, that's some huge crap if I've ever heard some! I'm going to whoop both of their asses if neither of them even considers giving you crap again."  
"Don't worry about doing that alone, you have the full might of Wakanda behind you on that one," Shuri crossed her arms and if her spinning head was any indication, she was looking for her target. It was the best idea Eugene "Flash" Thompson had ever made in his life to start going through the museum from the back.  
"Please, not now, guys... uh, let's just go and see the museum, ok?" Peter's friends let the thing slide. For the time being. 

The rest of the visit to the museum was quite fun. Peter, Shuri and Harley caught up to Ned and MJ and the five of them spent over an hour just joking about each New Avenger mentioned in the museum and even some that weren't.  
"Hey, here's five facts about Spider-Man!" Ned shouted across the room. Peter and Harley had been giggling at the poorly hidden Loki facts when the latter decided that the Spider-Man facts were more important. The older boy gripped Peter's hand to pull him across the room to his own superhero display. No one either noticed or wanted to point out how taller boy never stopped holding Peter's hand.  
"It says here that Spider-Man's best superhero-buddies are the princess of Wakanda, Tony Stark's mentee, his Guy in the... oh my GOD PETER! I'm mentioned here! That's sooooo cool, man! You're the best friend ever!"

They returned to the lift a little earlier, agreeing to return to the museum together on a later date. There they found their tour guide already waiting, though not really paying any attention to their company. Instead, Lee was on their phone, tapping away with a mild scowl on their face, muttering with a voice so low even Peter couldn't catch what they were saying.  
"How's it going, Captain? The upper ups bothering again?" out of all five of them, Harley must have known Lee the best. Peter could see the two bonding, even if he really didn't get _when_ the two had had the chance to meet. Harley's last visit had been before Lee's employment if Peter was correct and Harley had only been here less than a week.  
"Don't call me Captain ever again, Keener. And one could say so, yes. I'm sure you know who we're talking about," Lee answered cryptically. Peter snug a glance at Harley, raising his eyebrow in hopes the older boy would elaborate. No explanation came and Peter let it slide as Lee venting about a difficult manager and Harley had just heard about this before. He simply refused to even think of the possibility of that you-know-who being his father.  
"But it doesn't matter, now does it. How was the museum? I personally find it sadly lacking in some regards, but I must admit it has its moments..."

When the time was up and the whole team was back in one big group, it was time to move on with the tour. Peter stayed firmly at the back, stubbornly staying as far away from Flash and Mr Harrington as humanly (and just a little bit in-humanly) possible. Neither seemed to mind nor notice. Lee clapped their hands to quiet the babbling group of teens.  
"Now that we have all learned some history, is time for the future. We'll next be visiting some of the lower labs and after that, if we're lucky, we get to meet this one very special guest. It's been a while since he last visited the tower, but I'm sure he'll have something interesting to show you, children. Now, into the lift! The labs won't wait for you forever!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herre gud! 
> 
> It's been a while, right? I had an exam season a while ago and I finally started a new job at my local theatre! Farewell, the days of checking people's tickets and hello to the wonderful world of theatre technology! I am now the official tech-guy for the upcoming two seasons and that means money and an opportunity to learn more about the visual production of theatre behind the scenes and not on the stage!
> 
> Sorry, I geeked out for a moment there... anyway,
> 
> Hejsan mina hundar! 
> 
> Do you feel good? I've been busy af and I still am :D so this is gonna be all short and sweet so bear with me! Just a bit of embarrassment, a lot of confusion and that's it! Sorry for not maybe meeting your expectations... maybe next time!
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, welcome to one of the many intern labs of Stark Tower," Lee waved the teens to exit the lift into a hallway with see-through walls. On the other side, they could see a large lab, with around ten twentysomething old interns buzzing around in it. Peter knew them all at least by name. He cursed under his breath and tried to slip slightly behind Shuri and Harley, but with little success. Lee opened the doors and the teens started entering the lab.  
"Now now, Peter. Big boys don't try and hide from their co-workers, now do they," Harley teased while pushing already a few shades redder Peter inside lab 5.  
"Nooo," Peter complained. "They know me, Harley! Or more like, they don't _really_ know me, you know... they're gonna throw a fit because I'm down here and they'll expose me or something! You know how many of the interns are."  
"They won't, Peter. Relax, everything will be fine, trust me. Those poor interns are going to face a bunch of nerdy teenagers filled to the brim with questions upon questions. They'll have no time to figure out that their favourite ghost story is also in the lab."

Now Harley kinda had a point, Peter reasoned. Surely, if he and his friends stayed in the back of the lab and maybe chatted with Lee some more, everything would turn out to be just fine. But still... the what-ifs piled up in Peter's head, spanning from minor embarrassment from his story being told to all his secret identities being exposed at once. He doubted that was even possible. His dad must have programmed some sort of censor to Friday or something, right? He wouldn't even give a chance to an accident that large to happen? Maybe, maybe not.  
"So, you're the Midtown decathlon team? Great!" an older woman emerged from the mass of interns. She was Mrs Massé, a Belgian chemist, who had been working in the tower for as long as Peter could remember. Despite spending well over a decade working in the States, she still had a very strong French accent. She had tried to help Peter learn French when he had been 14, but with little success. Languages, Peter had realized, weren't his thing the same way sciences were. He nowadays could only say _J'aime le chewing-gum_ and _Je veux sauter par une fenêtre_.

"So, welcome to lab 5! My name is Pascal Massé and I'm the head of this lab. This is the work station of twelve wonderful interns and three permanent scientists, all focusing on chemistry. Here our current goals are for example improving the Stark Industries' eco-friendliness and we occasionally collaborate with our biology department to create better prosthetics and much more. There are two teams of interns chemistry and both have twelve bright minds working in it. I'm afraid you won't get a chance to meet the team from lab 6, but we here are more than happy to answer all your questions regarding both our work and being an intern alike. Lee, how much time do we have?"  
"Around 45 minutes before we have lunch," Lee checked their phone. "Okay, children, you heard the lady! Go on, explore and ask away!"

"So what are we doing next?" Peter asked when others had spread across the lab. It was quite noisy, with a bunch of teens all talking at the same time, but it often was in an intern lab. Still, Peter didn't really like hubbub. His ears already rung from much quieter sounds.  
"Didn't you listen at all? We'll have lunch," Lee raised their eyebrow. They seemed distant, Peter thought. He glanced at Harley and Shuri, who both had stayed near the door instead of going to see the interns. They knew how everything worked anyway, so what was the point?  
"I think the tours usually go to do some experiments of their own after lunch," Harley shrugged. That made Shuri perk up a little.  
"Oh really? You mean something interesting, or just some elementary school sciences?"  
"Take a look at those kids and take a guess."  
"Harley, we are all around the same age. You are as much as a kid as any of them, you know..."  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S PETER!"  
"Oh fuck."

The one who screamed had been Mia. She was one of the newer interns, a tall and broad-shouldered blonde with even more severe caffeine addiction than the rest of her team. Normally Peter liked her. Currently, she was his greatest enemy. To be honest, it was a little funny to see all the interns and employees turn their head simultaneously. Shuri and Harley glanced at each other and started to laugh. Everyone else stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then the uproar began.  
"Peter, please, I have been stuck with this formula for-"  
"Peter, what do you think of my plans-"  
"Peter! Thank gods you're here, I need help with-"  
"Peter! Peter! Peter!"

The decathlon team had no idea what was going on. They were glancing around, confused by the reaction they were witnessing.  
"You guys really know Penis?" asked confused Flash, but his comment drowned in the still going flood of request the interns had for Peter. Mia was the first to step out of the mass to pull Peter towards her workshop. But before he had the chance to escape her tight grip, there was a new voice in the lab.

"What are _you_ doing here?" 

It was Dr Banner. No, it was Bruce. He wished to be called Bruce. And he was here. Like, here here. And staring at Lee for some reason?  
"Ah, here comes our special guest! Children, here is Dr Bruce Banner. I'm sure he needs no introduction."  
"What are you talking about? Please don't tell me this is once again one of your tricks..." Bruce looked confused. He was still staring at Lee, so this whole situation must have been unplanned. Peter didn't know how they knew Dr Ban- Bruce would be here. And what tricks had Lee pulled before? Maybe he could help next time?  
"Hey Bruce, what are you doing here? I thought you were in The Meeting with others? And how do you know Lee?"  
"Oh hi, Peter. You do realize he-"  
"Dr Banner! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" came once again a new voice. This time it was Mr Harrington. "You look much different nowadays."  
"I'm sorry, where do we know each other?"  
"Culver University! You brought me pizza to the computer labs before... well, the uh, battle?"  
"It was you? What a coincidence! So you're a teacher then?"

And the pair dwelled into a conversation about their careers and how weird it was for them to meet again. That caused even bigger reaction from the team. They hadn't know their teacher had some ties with an Avenger, Peter trusted Bruce to know his cover-story, but he was still nervous. How was this his luck? Of course his teacher would turn out to be an old acquaintance of Bruce and of course the scientist would end up in this exact lab on the cue. Wait...  
"Lee? How _did_ you know Bruce would be here right now?" they only smirked.  
"I might have asked Friday to send an urgent message for him to come to lab 5 as soon as possible."  
"But why? It's not like meeting Bruce is a common part of the tour."  
"I have my reasons. Alright, everyone! Try to get your teacher to share a little and go ahead, ask our dear friend Banner anything you want to know!"  
Peter was quickly forgotten. After all, Bruce was much rarer sight than he was. 

The scientist, though a little dazed, answered the questions he was asked (except the one about his and Thor's relationship), but he kept glancing at Lee. Peter couldn't figure out why. Neither could Shuri or Harley.  
"Didn't he say they had done some pranks before? I think the two of them have some unfinished business or something?" Harley shrugged when asked about his opinion. Shuri only nodded along. That's when Ned and MJ appeared from the crowd.  
"Hey man! It's soo cool to meet Dr Banner! You think we could come over someday to meet him more personally?" Ned spoke at least a pitch higher than usual. Seeing his friend so over the moon helped to relieve some of the stress. Peter found himself smiling widely while giving a positive answer. That encounter would be fun to see. 

The time flies when you have a good time. And a good time they had. The rest of their time in lab 5 was one of the most interesting opportunities the students of the decathlon had ever had. Even Flash forgot the existence of Peter for a while and focussed on the topic on hand. But still, it had to end sooner or later.  
"Well then, it's time for lunch!" Lee announced five minutes after their lunch had begun. The students moaned and complained, but shut up quickly when the thought of food took over. They all were hungry. So soon after a quick wave of "goodbye"s and "thank you"s the teens again piled into the lift, leaving behind a lab full of scientists, all a little confused by what had just happened. The interns remembered Peter even being there only after the door had already closed. Bruce was just as confused as he had been while arriving there half an hour ago. The alleged emergency was long forgotten.

So, with nothing better to do, they all went back to work. Or to The Meeting, in Bruce's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why do I have to learn by an accident that Mr Harrington was studying at the university where and when the Incredible Hulk happens? Guys, this is a huge opportunity in this specific trope, but it's never used!!! I want more Harrington and Bruce knowing each other!
> 
> I've been lately dying to start writing a series of unconnected theatre AUs. Like different fandoms, different ships and different set-ups, but all revolving around the magical world of theatre! I know it's quite a narrow theme, but it's something I like to think about, ok? 
> 
> So, do you think that would be fun? Like, would anyone even read that? I surely would have a one-shot or two about maybe Peter or Marvel fandom as a whole, idk yet...
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your opinions!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch? You mean "poorly written drama"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoe gaat het, mijn vleermuizen?
> 
> It's once again time for my exams, but I despise like 80% of my courses atm, so I don't feel like studying. Instead, I'll waste my time by writing this again :D My teachers love my commitment to my education.
> 
> However, I still need to pass my courses or I'll find my self six feet underground, so this will be extra short. Sorry for that :( 
> 
> So, without any further ado,  
> Enjoy!

To call the cafeteria of the Stark tower a cafeteria could be considered a personal insult towards not only the people working there but also the whole place itself. It covered the entire floor 21 and consisted of 12 different types of restaurants, all family businesses. SI paid for the food its employers ate but paying personally a little extra wasn't an uncommon practice, for many wanted to support their favourite food providers. 

Just like the employees, also the decathlon team had received free meals for the entirety of their trip. The quiet shouts of surprise and excitement that escaped from the other students weren't as quiet they might have hoped. Harley glanced at Peter, amused. He looked so good when he smiles- Peter no. Nope, nopity nope nope nope. Oh, he said something.  
"It's quite the upgrade for them, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is. Our cafeteria is just as crappy as in any other school," Peter had to pull himself together. This was getting ridiculous- 

"Peter! Why don't we ever come here to eat? Man, this is so amazing!" Ned was almost hanging from Peter's arm. MJ behind him wasn't as impressed as many other students around them.  
"Well, technically we often do eat food from here. There aren't many days in a week when any of us has time to cook, so we often order something. And trust me, you are so lucky we do because otherwise, it'd more often than not be me, or even worse, _dad_ who would be cooking", Peter tried to shrug, but the weight of his friend on his other shoulder made that difficult. Or it should have made, but because even without his suit Peter was Spider-man and so he ended up accidentally almost making Ned fall to the ground.  
"I guess being a hopeless case in the kitchen runs in the family," Harley smirked not unkindly.  
"Haha, I'm Harley, I can cook literally anything, I'm better than you," Peter mimicked Harley's voice so poorly, that he couldn't even keep his own face straight. 

"Guys, did you hear that? Is our little Petey-Pie getting a little delusional? Making up daddies, are we?"  
Only Peter's tight grip on Harley's arm prevented the older boy from hitting Flash Thompson straight in the face.

* * *

"Sir, it seems like there are some issues in the food court. It is about Peter," the whole meeting room quieted down. There wasn't a single person in there who hadn't at least met their host's son and immediately concluded that the kid was precious and should be loved and cherished.  
"I'm sorry, what? Please tell me I heard wrong, Fri," despite his voice, Tony was feeling anything but humorous.  
"It seems like multiple students are making fun of the fact that Peter has mentioned having parents despite being known to be an orphan. The reaction seems to be started by a student called Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, sir."

"I'm going there. No one bullies my kid and gets away with that."  
"Tones, be sensible! You can't just storm into the food court to yell at a teen who bullies your 'intern'! You know that would set the whole cover story under a huge threat. Besides, Harley and Shuri are there with him", Rhodey tried to calm his friend, even though he was just as enraged as Tony was.  
"Man of Iron is correct, we must go and defend the honour of the young man of spiders!"  
"No, colonel Rhodes has a point. Shuri is more than capable of defending Peter and Harley is clever and cares about him too. We have our plan, so our chance of meeting this _Flash_ will come soon enough," T'Challa was the calmest of them all on the surface. 

Dr Strange hadn't been very active during today's meeting, which had been unusual. On a normal day, the former neurosurgeon had an opinion on every single matter discussed and a few more. But now he finally had something to say.  
"Besides, they are not alone."  
"Excuse me?" Tony was once again getting up from his chair, only to be pushed back down by a red cloak.  
"I was forced to swear not to tell this to any of you. I don't like to break my promises, so just trust my judgement for now."

No one really did, but there weren't any other options. The meeting continued, though far more restlessly then before the interruption.

  


* * *

  


Lee was behind Flash before the boy could continue his mocking any further. They were frowning, and their whole posture promised only trouble for the boy.  
"I fear I might have made an error while I estimated your intelligence, child. I was convinced that I would be dealing with somewhat mature and smart people, not some petty _children_ like you. I'll let you know that this tower and this company and even more importantly, I do not tolerate this kind of treatment towards a fellow teammate."  
"I- I was only j-joking, it's just a misunderstanding," Flash stammered. Lee didn't seem impressed.   
"Believe me when I say this, and I'll say this only once. I'm warning you, Thompson. I know precisely the difference between friendly banter and pranks and ill-willed bullying. Remember that I have all the power to remove difficult visitors from my group. I won't hesitate to use that power if needed. So I'll be watching you. One step out of the line and..."

They turned towards the rest of the teens.   
"This is a warning for you all. Looking away isn't any better than committing the crime. Silence is not acceptable. I expect better from you all. If you ask me, one messes up, all get punished is rather effective, now isn't it. Your lunch lasts forty-five minutes, everything is prepaid and we'll continue our tour from here. Do not be late."

The teens, Peter and his friends included, were left dumbfounded when their tour guide made their swift exit. The silence was broken by Mr Harrington.  
"Umm, alright then. You heard your instructions, the show is over. Now, eat enough so you have the energy 'till dinner. Chop chop, go on!"  
Quietly they all went their separate ways to find out something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, surprise! This is a part 1!!
> 
> I found out about this less than a minute ago :D I want to give you something to read and I think I'll finish the second soon! 
> 
> But until then, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, moje żółwie!
> 
> I'm once again turning to the sole thing currently giving me serotonin; fanfiction. And more specifically, this fanfiction. Your reaction could power me for weeks ❤❤
> 
> I've successfully procrastinated for almost a month. Again. I'd say I'm proud, but I also am sorry for making you all wait... I'll be busy for a week because of Christmas, but after that, I'll have a proper holiday and I can write more!
> 
> Still, I hope you'll like this short fluff :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Pasta, Peter had noticed, was the perfect dish to hide the amount of food he could eat. There isn't anything more deceptive than a bowl of pasta. The dish would always be far too big, no matter how much you were planning to eat. Except if one was Peter, obviously. He had once done very scientific research on the matter and with only mild (read: Tony almost dialled an ambulance) concern from his family, he concluded that he could eat almost four bowls of pasta before he couldn't eat anymore. Another bonus; it worked as subtle comfort food.

"Hey Peter, are you okay?" Harley had claimed the seat next to Peter, so Ned had to lean over the table to talk to his friend. The blond between them was, in the lack of a better word, sulking.  
"Yeah! Peter, that was messed up on so many levels! Are you sure we should just let that douche be?" Shuri was sitting opposite to Peter.  
"I'm fine, okay? I can take it. Better than many others can. I'm a superhero, so shouldn't it be me to bear this and not an actual orphan, you know?"  
"Peter, no!" his friends chorused.  
"You do realize, that by that logic you're saying that Shuri and I should be bullied rather than someone else, just because we're superheroes too?" Harley raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait what? No! No one should be bullied! Especially you guys, you're amazing!"

Frustrated, Harley hid his face behind his hands. MJ looked like she was ready to slap some sense into her friend and Ned just sighed and dug into his food. The poor teen had had to deal with his best friend's crap for way too long. He was more than ready to allow others to try and change Peter's mind.  
"Peter, for a literal genius, you are so dumb sometimes. Do you even listen to yourself at all?" Shuri asked.  
"What?" Peter asked, clueless as ever, only receiving more groans of pure agony.  
"So you're saying that no one, absolutely no one, should be bullied?" Shuri still tried to spell out the error in Peter's argument.  
"Uh, yeah? Like, bullying should always be unacceptable," Peter nodded along.  
"But if you happen to be bullied, it's somehow fine?" Shuri pressed.  
"Well I mean, if it _has_ to be someone..."  
"That's it, I now officially remove your title of a genius. You do not deserve it in any way."

Peter would have argued back, had his phone not rung with a string of notifications. His notification sound had been Dum-E's squeal for as long as he could remember. He pulled his phone (a Stark phone newer than any of the ones currently on the market) to see a message from his dad.

 **Irondad:** Pete, you alright? _12:09_  
**Irondad:** Fri said there was some issues? Should I send someone to throw that kid out? _12:09_  
**Irondad:** Or I can come down too, if you want? _12.09_  
**Irondad:** You know we will always come, if you ever need help? _12.10_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** i'm fine dad really _12.11_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** but thanks for asking _12.11_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** please don't throw flash out _12.12_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** he may be a douche sometimes but he deserves the trip as much as the rest of the team _12.12_  
**Irondad:** Highly doubt that... _12.13_  
**Irondad:** But if you insist _12.13_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** hey! _12.14_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** i insist _12.14_  
**Irondad:** But if he takes a single step out of line... _12.15_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** yea yea, youll swoop down as ironman and release all the protective dad energy on the kid _12.16_  
**Irondad:** Exactly _12.17_  
**Irondad:** Pep is glaring at me, I think she caught me texting under the table... _12.18_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** i have a feeling she knew since the first message... _12.18_  
**Irondad:** You know what, kid? I think you're right _12.18_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** obviously... _12.18_  
**Irondad:** Okay, she's raising her eyebrow. _12.19_  
**Irondad:** See you at dinner time, if I survive? _12.19_  
**Kid the Kiddo:** sure, just be inconspicuous... _12.20_

Peter received no answer.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the lunch went much better than how it had begun. The TowerTeens™ got to eat in peace after deciding to drop Peter's ridiculous arguments altogether and focused on talking about the trip. Ned was by far the most enthusiastic about it and the others happily let him gush and enthuse about everything. They also made plans for sneaking to Peter's lab after bedtime.  
"I mean, Lee knows us, so they should be cool with it, right?" Peter reasoned and the other teens nodded along. The incident with Flash was quickly overshadowed with the excitement they all had when coming up with ideas for TikToks and small inventions they could make together. Peter also felt a little better, when he knew he would see his parents at dinner, even if there was an underlying threat that Tony would make a show of it and his cover would be blown. But Happy's words from that morning reminded him how his friends and family all were on his side. They would never let anything truly bad happen to him.

Lee returned exactly on time, as they had promised. They looked much calmer now. Peter guessed their guide had spent the time the teens used to have lunch to take a breather and collect themself again. Peter also noted that they had added eyeliner and they were wearing an open red hoodie on top of their previous black button-up. He suspected that they had gone outside, based on how their hair was messed up, most likely by the wind.  
"Come on now, children. We still have half a day ahead of us, we can't fall behind the schedule again," Lee announced as the last teens were slumping towards the group.  
"What are we doing next?" someone asked.  
"You will see soon. We are heading to the floor 24, so please, everyone in the lift now!"  
After their previous threats, no one wanted to provoke their tour guide and so without any delay, they all entered the lift. Not everyone was convinced that Mx Knot truly would kick anyone out of the tour but even the possibility of it was enough. Even Flash decidedly kept his mouth shut despite ending up standing next to Peter and his friend in the lift. 

Hopefully, the rest of the trip would be similar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get into the mood for writing this tbh. I have, however, been finally progressing on my oc story, which is a goddamn miracle if you ask me. I don't write it in English, but I have a rough translation of it here by the name "Can you hear me?". If you like stories with a dumbass main character with the most wholesome friend group ever, go check it out if ya like. 
> 
> Gosh, I'm self-advertising... Is this where I've hit my lowest point o.O?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing with wet nail polish and regretting it so much rn...
> 
> Heus, papiliones meos!
> 
> So Yuletide is coming to an end soon and I'm suffering from this-bitch-ate-too-much-disease. I also have faced a great conflict in my life: should I go and finally update my fanfic or just continue playing Cyberpunk 2077? Yeah, I got it for myself as a present and I'm _hooked_. Is it glitchy as fuck? Yes. Does it crash periodically after about three hours? Yes. Do I mind? Absolutely not! I might have made my V so fucking intelligent that I have no idea what's going on anymore xd I'm a dumb-dumb boy... but as you can see I'm a loyal man to you all ~~and the updates take a long time to download~~ and so I'm writing this!
> 
> Chiao anyway, here's a chapter I guess :D I'm hopping back to the good ol' cliché of little competition and genius Peter and Friends™ and also some Lee being a fellow Towerteen™ because you show a lot of interest towards them :)) I have _no idea_ why tho...
> 
> Enjoy!

"What's on floor 24?" Ned asked, breaking the silence in the lift. It had surprised Peter. Not Ned's curiosity, mind you, but the way how the whole team had remained silent. Lee's little speech had clearly left an impression if it had managed something not even most teachers with years of practice could do. The person In question had a slightly smug expression on their face and Peter assumed that Lee had come to the same conclusion.  
"Empty labs mostly", he shrugged but stopped to think about the implications of that fact. What were they doing in an empty lab?  
"You guys have a whole floor just for empty labs? That's wild!" Abe's voice came from somewhere on the other side of the lift. Abe had always been cool with Peter. The boy had even stood up for him against Flash once and Peter definitely liked him the best besides his friends. Did Abe just confirm that he believed Peter and that he had an internship here?

"You wouldn't believe how many labs are getting half-destroyed here weekly. If I remember correctly, teams ten and fourteen are on floor 24 at the moment. Right, Fri?" Harley glanced at the camera he knew was situated in the corner of the lift.  
"Correct, darling", Peter couldn't help but snort from the way he had managed to teach Friday to drop her voice into a southern drawl while addressing Harley with his nickname of the day. Some days Tony truly regretted coding Friday to actually obey all Peter's requests. "Even though I believe you are in no need of me confirming that information to you, Mr Keener, for it was you and Mr Parker who put the teams' connected testing chamber into a too sorry state for use _if I remember correctly_."  
"Harsh, Fri! Who taught you to be so sassy?" Peter smirked, knowing it had mostly been his father's and his work.  
"I'm afraid you only have yourselves and sir to blame," the AI confirmed and if she had a face, Peter could have sworn she'd have looked smug.

"You two destroyed a lab?" Ned and Flash asked simultaneously, although with two very different tones of voices. Ned's was his usual, excited voice while Flash just sounded frustrated and disbelieving. Oh right, he was standing right next to Peter. No one seemed to notice that they had arrived at their intended floor a while ago and the doors were open, waiting for them to exit. Or more likely, many had noticed but were too interested to hear more about the incident to care.  
"Um, yeah? I mean, it was an accident," nervousness was once again returning as Peter glanced at his long-time bully and tried to come up with a believable cover for them. There was no way he'd let his classmates know that Harley and he had been using the chemistry intern-lab at half-past three on a Saturday morning because his personal testing area was still a mess from the previous (fifteen minutes prior) test. And he certainly wouldn't let the others know that what they had been testing was the newest version of Spider-mans web-bomb. Nope, that wasn't going to happen.  
"We were testing the newest version of Spider-mans web-bombs." Well fuck. Peter was so going to strangle Harley when given the chance. 

Lee, gods bless them, decided to put a stop to the conversation right there.  
"When I said I'd like us to be on time, I meant it. Out of the lift, everyone! Friday, would you please open the door for lab fifty-seven for us?"  
"Of course Mx Knot", Friday's replay was drowned by the excited chatter of the team, they all trying to figure out what Herley had meant by his comment. They flooded into the empty lab Friday had opened for them and were faced with an almost classroom-like setting. There were tables grouped and there was one of the more senior scientists standing in the back of the room. Peter recognized her to be Mrs Tasia Morris, the first scientist he had helped as a child. Mrs Morris was a slightly plump woman in her late forties and she had short black hair, dark skin and bright red and thick-rimmed glasses. She was responsible for the new interns in the tower and was often dubbed to be "The Toriel of Starktale". Unlike what the rest of the world must have thought, the SI tower was filled to the brim with geeks and nerds. 

"Welcome, Midtown! Please, come and sit down", Mrs Morris smiled and pointed the empty chairs to the team. They all rushed to the tables to be able to sit next to their best friends. Peter and his friends got the furthest corner table.  
"So, my name is Tasia Morris and I'm the person responsible for our newest interns. That means that I am the person who introduces them to our customs and lifestyle in the tower. I make sure they know what they are supposed to do and when and I act as their support and contact if needed. One could say that I am their guardian or mom, as many have referred to me as. Seeing as you are all soon entering the world of higher education, I was asked to arrange some activities for you."

Mrs Morris didn't waste any more time and started to explain how the rest of their day would be going. There would be a competition. The idea was to come up with something new and to make a prototype of it. Preferably the invention should align with the current themes SI was promoting. Themes such as green future, affordable high-tech, medical accessibility and assistance for everyone, and so on.  
"And now for the best parts," Mrs Morris continued. "Your work will be evaluated by a few secret judges, who should arrive here after a moment. They are still preoccupied with an important meeting."  
That sounded suspicious...  
"Also, the winners will be granted a two-week internship with us next summer, so try your best! You have five hours!"

"Since when has SI been giving short internships for touring groups?" Peter asked when all other teens started scrambling together to form their teams and start designing their ideas.  
"Since now," a voice from behind Peter stated. Lee pulled the last empty chair in Peter's table and sat on it as they were just another teen in the team. Well, considering they couldn't have been _that much_ older than them, that could have very well been the case. Peter made a questioning sound.  
"This," Lee waived their hand pointing the buzzing in the lab. "This all is a one-time thing. A special request from the big guy himself, I heard."  
Peter was too busy cursing his father to hell and back to notice the way Harley and Shuri wiggled their eyebrows at each other. He also missed the knowing snickers of Ned and MJ and the smirk on Lee's face.  
"I presume you understand what I am talking about."  
"Yeah, that's one way to put it..."

"So, do we want to compete or is that too unfair?" Peter decided to change the subject.  
"I guess we could spend the time doing something but it really shouldn't go against what the others will do," Harley mused, glancing at the other tables. The other students in the team were intelligent, they all knew it, but to go against a bunch of geniuses...  
"Besides, I doubt none of us will be needing the price anyway," Ned piped in.  
"You also have internships here? I was only made aware of Peter's," Lee asked Ned curiously.  
"Oh yeah! MJ and I both got our first short intern here last summer and we got an offer already for this year too! I'll be in the it-team and MJ has a spot with the pr interns."  
"Well then, I hope we get the chance to work together, Michelle."  
The only response they got was a small nod and weird look.

"So, do you have any good ideas?" Shuri decided it was best to return to their original topic. It would be easier to chit chat after they all knew what they were doing.   
"Well, I guess I have some old concepts we were supposed to flesh out in the future. And also some fresh ideas, but I have a feeling we all too many unfinished projects to add on the pile," Peter scratched the back of his head. All his plans were in his lab, but surely he could sneak to get them or ask Friday or Karen to transfer them to him.   
"True, I've come to dread that damn folder so that it even haunts my dreams," Harley joked and shuddered dramatically. "It's me, the ghost of past ideas! I've come to show you all three hundred and twenty-one unfinished projects you have abandoned!" he mimicked a cartoonish ghost voice and made his friends laugh.   
"Is it cool if I go grab my equipment from my lab, Lee? I'll be super quick!" Peter turned his puppy eyes to the tour guide, who shrugged without much further thought.  
"Very well, but only if I can spend the time this competition of yours takes with you and your friends. I'd rather do something productive instead of staring at the inevitable chaos this entire lab will turn out to be. Moreover, I might have some amusing ideas myself," and if that wasn't the most mischievous smirk Peter had ever seen, he didn't know what was. 

The empty corridors were quiet. The same atmosphere continued as Peter made his way towards his own personal lab. It was nice to let his ears rest for a moment after all the noise he had been surrounded for the whole morning. He got into the lift and Friday automatically directed it to go to the floor on which the private labs of Tony and him were. Instead of the empty lab, Peter had expected to see, he was faced with his dad sitting on the workbench.   
"Heya, kiddo! How's it hanging?" Tony smiled warmly and moved to mess his son's hair a little.   
"What are doing here, dad? I thought you were in the meeting with the others?" of course Peter wasn't upset from Tony waiting for him, he was just a little surprised.  
"Okay, that's rude," Tony exaggerated his apparent offence. "Not even a hello to your dear old dad? The kids these days, not a single drop of respect to be seen..."  
"Okay, okay, hi dad! Why are you here?" Peter stepped around his father and went to look for his tablet and some other thing he thought would be useful for his friends and him.   
"Now that's more like it, Underoos. I was officially released, as I have done my part on the matter. Pep is still there to speak on the behalf of the company. I think it's for the best if she does the talking or I might go and try to take too much on my plate. But that's boring and something you don't have to be thinking about. What _I_ am interested is what you younglings are up to in my labs."

"Your one of the 'secret judges', aren't you," that wasn't a question.  
"Pep is also a one! And Brucie and I even managed to wheedle Strange to tag along. Though that is mostly because Dumbledore looks like he'll go and become the next Voldermort unless we come up with something for him to distract himself with... Platypus comes if he has the time, but that isn't yet certain, so don't get your hopes up."  
There had never been a doubt where Peter had gotten his babbling from.  
"I kinda guessed it. The whole race your idea?" Tony hummed, confirming Peter's suspicions. The began to walk towards the lift together.   
"Guessed so. As soon as Lee said 'it was a request from the big guy', I knew you had something to do with it all."  
"Lee? Is that one of your teammates?" Tony sounded a little confused. He tried to go through all the times Peter had mentioned his teammates by name. He didn't remember any Lee.  
"Lee Knot? They are our tour guide? You know, that really tall redhead from the pr intern team? They started quite recently and is like really awesome," Peter explained, surprised. He thought his parents had chosen Lee to be their tour guide, as they were possibly the best-fitting pr intern and Peter liked to think he was friends with the Brit.  
"Huh, no memory of them... not really surprised, honestly. PR is more Pep's thing anyway so she most likely would know this Lee."  
"Well, I guess you don't have to wait for too long to meet them. They'll be working with my friends during the competition because we won't be taking really a part of it."  
"Guessed as much..."

"Peter Parker! Where have you been?" Mr Harrington was standing right beside the door, not giving Peter the chance to quietly sneak back to his table. No, he was now trapped under the furious gaze of his teacher. "I already gave you a warning back at the museum and you have been on thin ice since the whole trip started. Explain yourself and I might consider letting you stay for the trip."  
"I- I was just going to the bathroom an-" Peter tried to stammer out, his heart racing from the shock the sudden shouting had given him.  
"Is there an issue?" a familiar hand landed on Peter's shoulder and he felt himself calm a little.   
"Mister Stark! I- it seems one of our students has been wandering in the tower. I am deeply sorry about that, he'll be going home immediately I'll take care of that."  
"Not so fast," that was Tony's 'do not fucking mess with me or my family' voice. "I saw Peter here come from the bathroom as I was making my way here and stopped him to discuss with him for a moment. He is, you see, _my_ intern and I wanted his input in one of my projects for SI. I'm sorry me making him take more time caused you to worry, Mr?"  
"Mr Harrington, Peter's science teacher and the decathlon coach," the teacher managed to squeal despite his distress and obvious surprise.  
"Well then, Mr Harrington, I think I'll go and return Peter to his group and begin to inspect the projects your students are making. Maybe it would be good for you to sit down and take a little breather, don't you think hmm?" Peter only saw the beginning of his teacher's nod as his dad was already guiding him by his shoulder towards the table his friends had conquered.

Peter was going to be spending the next four hours in the same room with both his dad and the decathlon team. As Mr Harrington had put it, he truly was on thin ice right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I guess that is a little compensation for the shorter chapters I've been writing recently...
> 
> So I have no idea who was in the decathlon team with Peter... like their names? No clue :D So, I'm just using the list if students found in the MCU wiki, okay? I know most of them are not in the team but I have no energy to make up names and even less time to watch Spidey movies rn. Deal with it.
> 
> I think I'll go through the previous chapters at some point and try to fix my shitty grammar a little. Sometimes I just simply despise English and its questionable rules and the weird spelling and the lack of compound words and the difficulty of conjugate the words to make them more fitting and arghhhcbcecåbvasdvsddn
> 
> No, I didn't just have a mild fit because I suck at being grammatically correct :D
> 
> Ugh, whatever... imma go and write my fourth letter to CD Projekt Red to give me ~~more dilfs~~ some of the main male characters to romance...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, pikku käärmeeni!
> 
> _Happy (late) new year!! So the yuletide has officially come to an end as of a few days ago, the leftover parties have been partied and the spruce has finally been thrown out :D Yay! Time to move on._
> 
> That was me last week... damn, I really do procrastinate a lot...
> 
> So, I've been having a small break, apparently. Wasn't really planned one, but maybe a bit necessary, I guess... I did write another fic, so at least I was productive? However, this has been long due, so here's the 10th chapter! It is quite short, as I am rather busy with my studies again, but progress is always progress!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter was actually quite surprised how easy it was to hide just how close he was to Tony. Almost too easy. His father mostly stayed away from the table Peter and his friends had taken and the times he was there, Tony casually conversed with them about all the small projects they were working on. Then again, Peter shouldn't have been surprised to know that his dad was at least a decent actor. The man had had to hide a son for almost two decades by now, of course, he knew how to do it by now. 

"So, Underoos, whatcha working on then?" okay, maybe they were a bit too casual... but luckily there were no outsiders really paying much attention to them. All the teens in the lab were too busy with their own projects to care if Tony Stark hung a little too long around one specific table.  
"Remember that one time we were thinking about further improving our prosthetics? Welp, we thought about it by ourselves a few months ago when Shuri was over and we think we came up with some improvements."  
"Huh, almost forgot about that. I've clearly been too busy with the IT projects to spare too many thoughts on our medical side," Tony really did care about all the production lines on the tower, but he was enough of an adult to admit that he still wasn't too keen on working with prosthetics. Especially arms.  
"Yeah!" Shuri piped in. "We were working on response time and fine motors but then we got a little distracted with these. Take a look!" she pushed Peter's tablet towards Tony, who did as he was told and looked over the new blueprints.

"Kids, this is really impressive! You said you came up with this a few months ago?" the teens nodded, proud to be complimented even if that wasn't a too uncommon occurrence in their lives. "Why didn't you work on it earlier? I mean, you have been together many times during the last few months, so you've had the time?"  
"Uh yeah..." Peter rubbed his neck. "We got distracted back then and kinda forgot we came up with that."  
"Distracted with what, exactly?" the question made Harley smirk.  
"Remember that one time when we tried to make lowkey mind-controlled spiders for Spider-man that would explode into blasts of web fluid and we ended up half destroying the testing chamber on the floor 31? Yeah, we got the basic idea from the neural connections of the prosthetic."  
Tony laughed, remembering the incident perfectly.  
"I don't know whether to be disappointed or proud of you." The teens looked at each other, silently discussing through gestures and expressions unknown to Tony before finally reaching a conclusion. In unison, they said:  
"Both."

"Why Penis gets to hog Mr Stark? I mean, I doubt he'd even be able to come up with anything worth even looking at," Flash's complaining reached Peter's ears from a few tables over.  
"I think it's the two guests who are taking up his time, I mean, they must know each other, considering that at least Shuri and maybe also Harley do TikToks with the avengers," Abe's voice was harder to hear from all the nice but not impossible for Peter. The boys sat in neighbouring tables.  
"You know what, that's more logical, yeah. There's no way in hell Tony Stark would spare even a glance at someone like _Parker_."  
"Shut up, Flash. No one cares about your weird obsession with being somehow better than Peter."  
That made the other boy shut up. Peter could hear some other students giggle at his reaction. Peter turned his focus back to his dad, who now was going through with the visual design and possible marketing plans of the prosthetics with MJ and Lee.  
"What are you thinking about? You are smiling," Harley brought Peter back to Earth.  
"What? Is that not allowed anymore? Or you just prefer to keep me in agony, huh?"  
"No, it's not that. You just seemed a little tense a moment ago, but clearly, you're thinking some happy thoughts now."  
"Goin' straight to Never Never Land. It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
"Sure, if you say so, darlin'."

The rest of the impromptu judges for the competition started to trickle in during the last hour. Peter was quite surprised to see Bruce and Dr Strange arrive first, for he had assumed neither of them was much of a fan of... fans. Maybe Tony forgot to warn them who exactly they were supposed to be dealing with. Nerds. A bunch of total _nerds_. The reaction was immediate. A gush of whispers filled the room, everyone trying to get a look. Bruce they had already seen, but Strange was a new face for the day. And a rare one, for that. There had been only a handful of times this new addition to the New Avengers and shown his face. He was still wearing his typical robes, but the red cloak was missing, most likely seen unsuitable to bring among a lab full of curious teens.  
"Brucie! Potter! Glad you made it! Come on, I'll show you around," the spot Tony had been resting his hand on Peter's shoulder for the last fifteen minutes felt cold as he left to introduce the newcomers to the rest of the room. 

Pepper's arrival was less ceremonious, mostly because it happened while Tony was still parading Bruce and Strange around and she knew better than make a number of herself. So Pepper just stepped into the lab with no announcement and made a beeline to Peter's table.  
"Hi, how's, your trip been so far?" she smiled warmly but didn't show any other signs of affection. Unlike her husband, she _actually_ knew how to keep secrets.  
"It's been surprisingly fine, really. I dreaded everything would burn down in flames the second I stepped into the building," Peter returned the smile. His friends nodded along.  
"It's been so cool! I mean I've been here many times before, but like this is so cool on so many levels!" Ned almost vibrated from excitement.  
"That's good to hear. I think tomorrow will be very different from today but I think you will enjoy it too."

"Is Rhodey still coming?"  
"Tony told you then? Hmm, should have foreseen that. Yes, he should be here in a moment."  
"Oh yeah! Your godfather is so cool, Peter!" Ned grinned and turned to look at his friend. Friend, whose face was losing its colour at an alarming rate. Peter was looking past him, looking out for a reaction from Lee. Lee, who hadn't commented on how close Peter and his friends were with Tony or Pepper. Lee, who didn't seem to care too much about any of their statuses both in the company and in the silent hierarchy set by the AIs controlling the tower. They seemed not to have heard the slip. They were too busy following the movements of the two previous incomers. Either Peter was extremely lucky, or something was wrong.  
"Shit, man. I did it again, didn't I?" maybe it was the best not to think about it. Peter's spider-sense hadn't been alarmed when faced with the guide.  
"Nah, seems it went unheard. Don't stress about it. Just... maybe let's not talk too much about my relations while here."  
"You have some relations to the tower?" Speak of the devil. 

"Nothing special..." Peter shrugged simultaneously as Pepper raised an eyebrow saying:  
"So _that's_ what Stephen was talking about. Interesting, but I'll let it slide. I trust his judgement."  
"I wouldn't on this matter," Strange seemed to have come out of nowhere, now standing behind Peter.  
"Strange, nice to see you around," Lee smiled sweetly at the grumpy doctor.  
"Sorry, I think I need to borrow your guide for a moment. I think we need to discuss tomorrows schedule."  
And before Peter had time to react, all three of them were gone.  
"Any idea what just happened?" No reaction. 

Rhodey's arrival was a miniature version of Bruce's and Strange's, mostly because Tony made it into such a big of a deal. Pepper also returned Lee after a moment and she and Strange were back to roaming around the room. The pair must have been the most terrifying of all the judges, what with Pepper with her all-business look and Strange with his iconic cloak. Tony and Bruce had a line of questions fired at them at every moment. Both seemed to really enjoy helping the teens work through their issues. Rhodey first went dutifully through all the tables, but soon ended up mostly hanging around Peter's table.  
"I think they need one judge to get some kind of first impression from the works. And my MIT studies didn't really cover the things those kids are coming up with. How are your projects going?"

"Alright then, everyone! Time's up! It's time for you to present your works for the judges!" Mrs Morris announced. The tension in the lab rose. It was all or nothing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I've been super busy lately and I have some important work I really need to do for my studies, but I think I'll be able to take the proper time for this after a while!!
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! My account is called [whalewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/whalewriting)!


End file.
